1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the transformation of electrical energy to physical energy. More particularly, this invention provides an improved means and process for providing for the removal of hydrogen from a palladium conductor to mix with oxygen to provide explosive force to power an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,871, May 3, 1966, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,686, June 21, 1966, to J. E. Lindberg, Jr., teach ingassing (taking in gas in either a chemical or physical action) or degassing (also called "out-gassing") upon the application or removal of heat to effect expansion within a confined area against a movable face to activate the following devices, which are capable of applying mechanical force: hydraulic systems, gas turbines, loudspeakers, and valve actuators. None of these patents or any other art teach the improved transformation of electrical to physical energy which is the subject of this application for patent.